


Getting Her To Listen

by demoka



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora needs to take back some control of the relationship. Written for the fourth annual femslash kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Her To Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dirty talk, sub!Asagi

'If I didn't love hearing your voice so much slut, I'd tell you that you talk too much,' said Tora.

She choked out a laugh at the muffled reply.

'Even after I've gagged you and you _still_ insist on having the last word! No wonder our friends at the club think that you're _my_ Mistress!' she continued. 'Evidently I need to tell them just how wet you get whenever I blindfold you.'

Asagi's breathing got heavier just as Tora proceeded to follow through with her current train of thought. In only her jeans, she pressed her breasts against Asagi's naked back, using her own hands to massage her girlfriend's.

'Follow me, my dirty, dirty girl,' commanded Tora, pulling Asagi up by her shoulders from her kneeling position.

Asagi gasped around the makeshift gag (one of her headscarves) as she felt herself falling back, only to whimper in relief as she felt herself cushioned on Tora's lap. She squirmed, trying to rub her butt against the front of Tora's jeans. As soon as she felt Tora's lips brush against her ear, she stilled herself and tilted her head closer.

'Oh yeah. So, very wet. Such a slut. Do you feel my fingers? God, do you hear it? It's a very arousing sound. It makes me want to just drop to my knees and tongue fuck you until you're screaming so loud that the gag doesn't even matter anymore.'

Asagi moaned around the headscarf, trying to twist her head and nuzzle Tora's neck.

'But I won't. Because I want you to just feel and listen to me. I want you to listen to me make you so wet that you make a mess and I'm going to have to make sure you get down on all fours and clean it up with you tongue.'

She slipped her hand below Asagi's underwear once more and slowly pushed her fingers in and out, relishing in the squishy sound. The sight and feeling of Asagi lifting her hips desperately to meet her fingers snapped her patience.

'That's right, fuck yourself on my fingers. Can you feel my thumb? It's swirling around your clit, is it enough? I bet it isn't, I'm not pressing that hard. You will just have to thrust your own hips a little more, like the desperate whore you are, if you want to come. And I bet you wish you could have my mouth between your legs, don't you...?'

Tora didn't get to finish her torturous monologue, because Asagi's rapid movements forced Tora to need to pull her back against her as Asagi did indeed agree with the image of Tora's face between her thighs. Tora cuddled her tight and wiggled her fingers teasingly as Asagi spasmed around them.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> XP I hope I did this prompt a little justice at least. It begged me to involve more than just the dirty talk kink, so, sorry requester if this was not quite what you wanted!


End file.
